The New Students
by NewKidd
Summary: When Team RWBY are introduced to a new team, they seem confused and interested. But with a shady past, and unnatural abilities, the questions arises. Just who are these two new students? OC Team. Rated M for future events. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

"Booorrrrrrreeeeddddd…" Ruby groans, rolling onto her stomach.

"Then study. We have an exam in a few days, and I have not seen you study once," Weiss counters, sitting at her desk studying.

"Blake isn't studying. Why are you hounding on me?" Ruby says back to her, looking at Blake who is lying on her bed reading.

Sighing, Weiss puts her pencil down and looks towards Ruby, annoyance in her eyes.

"Because, Ruby, Blake doesn't almost fail her exams. Whereas you, on the other hand, are just barely scraping by,." She she says.

"But studying is boring. Where is Yang?" Ruby asks.

"She's training. She should be back soon,." Blake pipes up, not tearing her eyes from her book.

"Ok. Hey Blake-" *knock knock* Ruby was is interrupted by a knock at the door. The door opens, and the three girls look up and see Glynda Goodwitch standing with Yang.

"Professor Goodwitch, what brings you by?" Weiss asks, her head tilting slightly at the unexpected arrival.

"Professor Ozpin requests to see you in his office. All of you. Let's go,." She she says, turning and walking away. The girls look at each other, before getting up and following Glynda out the door after Glynda.

"So, why does Professor Ozpin want to see us?" Blake asks, directing it towards Glynda.

"You will find out when we get there,." She she simply replies.

Silence arises for the rest of the trip until the elevator, when Yang finally breaks the silence,

"Oh shoot. Forgot my guantlets,." She she curses.

"You don't need them for this…hopefully,." Glynda whispers the last part, entering the elevator.

"Uhh, did anyone else hear that?" Ruby asked asks nervously.

"Let's just see what this brings,." Blake repliesd to her softly, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Nodding, Ruby enters the elevator alongside her team -mates.

The elevator goes up, up, up. The closer up it getsmore it rises, the more team RWBY feels a pit of dread form in the stomachs. As the elevator opens, Glynda calmly walks out, team RWBY following closely behind her.

"Ah, Team RWBY. Thank you Glynda. Now, the matter of about which I called you here today, is becauseis that we have two new students. Violet, and Orpheus. They are from Mistral,." Ozpin saidsays, pointing towards two figures, one predominately purple, and the other black.

Looking at them, the girls notice that they are wearing similar outfits. The girl had is wearing a short sleeve dark purple shirt, long dark purple pants, a single black glove on her left hand, black combat boots and a sleeveless purple tailcoat, unbuttoned at the front. She has purple eyes, and long purple hair tied into a pony-tail.

The guy had has a long black coat, loosely done up at the front, a black shirt, long black pants with black combat boots, a pair of black fingerless gloves, and a long, thin black bag over his right shoulder. He has purple eyes, long black hair, with matching fox ears and tail, which are tipped purple.

"I'm Violet, nice to meet you!" The the girl, Violet, says.

"Orpheus,." The the faunus says in a monotone voice.

"Due to some unfortunate occurrences, they had to transfer here. We will be accepting them in now, and I would ask of you four to help them around. Show them where classes are, where the dorms, and how to get into Vale, should they desire to,." Ozpin saysid, taking a sip of his coffee.

"We can do that. Hey Violet, Orpheus, I'm Ruby, leader of Team RWBY! Nice to meet you,." Ruby says energetically.

"Weiss Schnee, pleased to meet you,." Weiss says, curtsying.

"I'm Blake,." Blake says simply introduces.

"And I'm Yang Xiou-Long. Nice to meet ya',." Yang says, over abundantly.

Violet runs up to Ruby, grabbing her hand and shaking it up and down fast and excitably.

"I feel we are going to be great friends Ruby!" She she says happily, leaning in towards her face.

"A-ah, y-yeah,." Ruby stammers, looking surprised and slightly uncomfortable.

Heaving a sigh, Orpheus silently walks over and grabs Violet's pony-tail, before dragging her back to where they were standing.

"Their dorm room is right next to yours, so it will be easy to find. Speaking of, it is getting quite late. You all have classes tomorrow, so you should get some rest. RWBY, if you could show them to their dorm,." Ozpin says, signaling the end of the meeting.

"Sure. Let's go, you two,." Ruby says, gesturing for everyone to follow her into the elevator.

The six figures enter the elevator, the door closing.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to bring those two here? You know who they are, right? And what about assigning team RWBY to them? They are only first years! Surely a team like CVFY would have been better, right?" Glynda sternly asks, but with worry seeping through her voice.

"Of course. If there is anyone who can look after those two it is team RWBY. If all six get along well with each other, it could be quite beneficial for them." Ozpin turns around in his chair, looking out the window, cup of coffee in hand.

(In dorm Hallway)

"So you both came from Mistral, correct?" Yang asks Violet.

"That is correct,." She she answers in an upbeat voice.

"And you were originally a team of four, right?" She Yang continues.

"Yep~,." Violet pops.

"Yang…" Blake started starts to warn her, but she took takes no notice.

'What happened to the other two?" Yang finishedfinishes.

No less than a second after and Yang was pinned up against the wall, a knife to her throat.

Stunned, RWY looks around and sees Violet standing with her head down, hair covering her eyes. They look towards Yang and see Orpheus pinning her against the wall, a knife to her throat.

"""YANG!""" All three of them shout in concern.

"You will never raise that question again. Do. You. Understand?" Orpheus says slowly and menacingly, pressing the knife against her throat almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Y-yeah." Yang manages, her eyes locked on the knife.

Releasing her from the wall, Orpheus grabs Violet by the wrist and pulls her down the hallway. He pulls out a key with the numbers 2-3-1 written on it.

Stopping at a door, he glances up and sees the gold plate read 2-3-0. _Must be RWBY's dorm.,_ He he thinks, still pulling Violet along behind him towards the door next to it. He lets go of Violet's hand and unlocks the door.

"This is our dorm. Go inside. I'll get a vanilla cake,." Orpheus says, directing Violet into the dorm.

"V-vanilla cake?" Violet looks up.

Orpheus nods.

"Ok. Make sure you get ice-tea as well!" She she says energetically.

Orpheus nods again, leaving the dorm.

"MAKE SURE IT'S PEACH FLAVOURED!" She she shouts through the door.

Violet sighs, falling back onto one of the two beds in the room. She reaches behind her back, and pulls out a book. Flipping through the full pages, she arrives at a blank page. Picking up a pen, she starts writing.

The door opens, Orpheus standing in the frame. In his hands are a tray with a full vanilla cake- wait full cake?

"You brought a full cake!? YESSSSSSS!" Violet jumps up in excitement.

"And the ice-tea,." He he says, nodding towards the jug on the tray, two glasses next to it.

"Hmmm… Ok. I'll share,." She she says, somewhat reluctantly.

"Yes you will,." Is is all he says, placing the tray on the table in between the two beds.

"Vanilla cake, vanilla cake~" Violet sings as she bounces around, waiting for Orpheus to cut her a slice.

"Calm down,." He he says, placing her slice on a plate with a fork and handing it to her.

"Yeah, yeah." She waves him off, her gaze fixated on the cake in her hands.

"Mmm," She she hums in delight, taking the first bite.

"It is good,." Orpheus agrees.

"Good?! This is GREAT!" Violet shouts.

"Don't forget about the tea,." Orpheus reminds her.

"Of course,." She she says, pouring herself a cut of the ice-tea. Taking a sip, her eyes shoot open wide.

 _T-the flavours! They are exploding over my tongue! This is so much better than anything I have ever had before!_ She she thinks, her mind close to exploding.

Orpheus looks out the window, staring at the night sky beyond.

"Finish up. We should get to sleep. Like the headmaster said, we have classes tomorrow,." Orpheus says, finishing his tea cake before picking up the tray and walking towards the fridge.

"If I hear you try and get either the cake or the tea, and you know I will, I will lock it up in another room,." He he says, closing the door.

"Fiinneeee. Say, I have a question. When you have a shower, do you still listen to your music?" She she asks eyeing the fridge.

"Yes, I do. And no, you can't have another slice or cup before bed. Now, I'm going to have a shower,." He he says, walking towards the bathroom.

"I get it, I get it." She waves him off again, before changing into her pajamas and slipping into bed. After a short while, she hears the shower stop and Orpheus walks out, his ears twitching.

"Hehe, still hate the water?" She she teases.

Orpheus simply glares at her before turning off the lights and sliding into his own bed.

"Goodnight Orpheus. And… thank you. For everything so far,." She she mummers murmurs into her pillow.

"Goodnight,." He he replies simply.

Violet smiles as she drifts off, one last thought passing through her mind before the blackness that is sleep.

 _Hehe, I heard that tone in your voice. You're happy you're here too. If only the others could see this place, and the people. Oh well, no point dwelling on the past. We have a new life now, and it's time for us to start a new story. One as hunters. Let's see what tomorrow brings…_

 ** _A/N:_ _I'm not too sure about this story. I have been stuck on it for a while now, but wanted to see how it could play out. So yeah, here is a RWBY story.  
_** ** _Now, before anything else, I just want to make something clear. This is my third story. My plans are to mainly work on my first story, Intruder in Gamindustri. So this story may not be updated regularly, as I will be working on my first story, and my second story when I don't work on that. Basically, this story will be updated when I don't feel like working on the other two. So yeah, just feel like I should explain that._**

 ** _With all this being said, hope you enjoyed._**


	2. Chapter 2

"-ake up… wake up…" Violet rolls around in her bed, trying to block Orpheus' voice from reaching her ears.

"If you don't get up, you will be getting a knife through the hand." Almost instantly Violet is awake and out of her bed.

"You were actually going to stab my hand weren't you!?" She exclaims, glaring at Orpheus as he sheaths a throwing knife.

"I was, yes." He says, looking at her blankly.

"You are so mean. Fine, I'm up. I'm going to have a shower." She exclaims, throwing her arms up and stomping into the bathroom.

 _Glad to see what has happened hasn't changed you._

*ring ring*

"Hm?" Orpheus glances down on the bed, and sees his scroll lit up. Looking at the scroll, Orpheus presses the 'answer' button, and puts it to his ear.

"Hello?" He says, slightly hesitantly.

"Hello Orpheus? It's Ruby. I… uh… want to apologise for my sister yesterday. She obviously said somethings she shouldn't haveandIjustwanttosaysorry-" Ruby says very fast before getting cut off by Orpheus.

"Calm down. Sorry for reacting the way I did. But don't bring that topic up again. It's still sensitive." He replied in his calm, monotone voice.

"O-ok. Say, what classes do you have today?" She asks, curiosity seeping into her voice.

"Something about Grimm studies?" He replies, questioning at the end.

"That would be Grimm studies with Professor Port. Luckily for you, we have that first up as well. What about after that?" She continues.

"Um… after that is History, then fight..training? what?" He says, sounding very confused.

"Well History is with Professor- doctor," Ruby is cut off by Weiss, her voice coming through softly, "right, Doctor Oobleck. And Sparring is with Professor Goodwitch." Ruby finishes.

"She's the one who was with Ozpin yesterday, right?" Orpheus asks.

"Yep, that's her." She responds.

"Orpheus? Who are you talking to?" Violet asks, stepping out of the bathroom.

"Ruby. She called asking about classes." He replies.

"Ooo, ooo, let me talk to her!" Violet exclaims, taking the scroll from Orpheus before talking into it.

 _Well if she is going to be pre-occupied with that, I'll go for a walk. Still have time before class anyway._

I walk out of the dorm, closing the door behind me. Walking past RWBY's dorm, I can hear Ruby's muffled voice, she is obviously being over burdened by Violet. _She tends to do that to people._ Sighing, I continue my walk out the dorm. As I walk I take out my earbuds, the cord going into my original scroll filled with music, and press random. As the music plays, I let my thoughts drift off.

"Orpheus. Orpheus. HEY ORPHEUS!" Violets shouts into my ear. Sighing I look up at her, a silent question in my eyes.

"We are supposed to fight RWBY now. I was told to find you." She says, her eyes brimming at the thought of a fight.

"Two against four? Doesn't that seem unfair?" I question, directed at no one.

"Apparently it's all random who fights who." She answers anyway.

"Somehow, I don't think this fight is random." I sigh, as I start to walk towards the arena.

Following Violet, we end up standing on the opposite side of Team RWBY in a circular arena, with other students sitting in rows around us.

"Allow me to explain the rules, as I'm sure you don't know. If your Aura drops below 15% you are out. If your foot touches anywhere outside the blue line, then you are out. The fight will last for 5 minutes. And your time, starts, now." Upon Goodwitch finishing her sentence, I notice the blue line. _10 meter radice, enemy has a brawler, dust user, agile fighter…and is that a scythe?_ I think to myself. I look to my right, seeing Violet with her bow out and ready, and arrow already cocked. The countdown begins, and as it reaches zero, an arrow is already flying towards Yang.

(3rd Person)

She brings her fists up to block it, the arrow bouncing off harmlessly. But that's all the time he needs, and Orpheus is in her face, fist planted firmly in her stomach. He pushes off, sending Yang backwards before jumping back himself, placing him back in line with Violet.

"You alright Yang?" Weiss calls back, not taking her eyes of their opponents.

"Yeah. He sure is fast." She said, standing back up.

With all the information they need, Violets sends another arrow flying through the air, heading straight for Ruby's scythe. Activating her semblance, she blazes past it, racing towards Violet.

*Clang*

The blade of her scythe meets the end of Orpheus's katana as he intercepts her. He glances past her, seeing Blake and yang move up while Weiss moves to Violet. _Sending only one to Violet, rookie mistake._

Orpheus drops his sword, falling with it letting the scythe fly calmly overhead, before grabbing it and whipping around with a kick to Ruby's face, sending her flying across the stadium and past the blue line.

"Ruby Rose has been eliminated." Glynda says over the loudspeaker.

The rest of the team looks stunned, but Orpheus gives them no chance to recover as sheaths his sword and runs up to Blake and Yang, knocking them back and disarming Blake. Without Gambol Shroud, she has no chance of defending herself from his attacks. Instead Yang closes the gap quickly, throwing punch after punch at him, but he just sidesteps or counters them. He hears a soft clicking noise behind him and nods his head, stands up straight.

"Weiss Schnee has been eliminated." They hear. Now completely stunned, Blake and Yang stop what they are doing and look towards where Violet is. All they see is Violet, standing up straight, two arrows notched, pointing at them.

"Checkmate." Orpheus says as he ducks, and the two arrows fly right towards Blake and Yang.

"All of Team RWBY has been eliminated. Violet and Orpheus are victorious." Glynda says, her voice holding a rightful amount of surprise.

The crowd is so silent you can hear a pin drop. Footsteps sound as Orpheus turns and walk out of the arena. Watching him leave, Violet runs over to help RWBY, worried for them.

"How did you do that?" Yang asks, picking herself up.

"Knocking you over with an arrow, or winning in a 2v4?" She asks, tilting her head.

"Both."

"Well, knocking you over, my arrows are tipped with gravity dust. And winning in a 2v4, well, we just have good teamwork, I guess?" She said, trying to laugh of the last question.

"Well, either way, good fight." Yang finished before turning and walking back to the locker rooms with her team.

"You're crazy! I can't believe you would make Team RWBY fight them!" Glynda shouted at Ozpin, who was just swirling the coffee in his mug.

"If they tried anything, you would have put a stop to it." He said calmly.

"Like hell I would have been able to do anything if they actually tried to fight." She countered.

"They won't. They said it themselves. They wanted out of that life." He said, standing.

"That was simply a test." He said, looking out the window down at Orpheus who was through the courtyard, presumably back to his dorm.

"Orpheus did not turn up to a single class today, except sparring at the end, and that is only because Violet dragged him." She read off her scroll, with a look of disappointment on her face.

"He isn't used to this. Give him time." Ozpin took a sip of his coffee, ending the conversation.

Orpheus

Sighing, I walk back to the door room. I close the door behind me, slumping onto my bed with my earbuds in, and music playing.

The door opens again, and Violet walks in, making a beeline towards the fridge, and takes out the ice-tea. Chugging down the tea, she sits down on her bed.

"Are you ok?" She asks.

I nod in response.

"Are you going to sleep? It isn't even night yet." She says, taking another drink of the tea.

I nod again.

She sighs,

"I'm sorry for dragging you into the fight. But we need to participate in the classes, and the sparring is a class." She apologises, crossing her legs.

I shake my head.

She sighs again, standing up.

"I'm going to go get something to eat with RWBY. Want anything?" She asks.

I shake my head. Footsteps sound, and a door closes.

 _Why am I here again? Violet wanted to come to beacon, but I simply want peace… I don't want to be here. I want to be engulfed by the darkness, to never feel anything again. Live in a world, where all that exists is music._

Sighing, I stand up and open the window. Looking down, I think about the height. _Hmm, only three stories._ I jump. Feeling the breeze on my face, I flip over and land on my feet. Taking a quick look, I see what looks like the emerald forest, and make a beeline towards it.

 _I just want to be alone…_

 ** _A/N: SO, NOT REALLY LIKING THE FIGHT SCENE AT ALL, BUT I'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO WRITE FIGHT SCENES. AND YES, VIOLET AND ORPHEUS ARE MEANT TO BE OP. TURN BACK NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT. THEY DO HAVE THEIR WEAKNESSES THOUGH, AND THAT WILL BE SHOWN LATER. AND I DON'T EXACTLY HOW THE SPARES IN THE RWBY WORLD GO. SO JUST WENT WITH THAT. FELT LIKE IT WORKS.  
SO IF YOU COULDN'T TELL, ORPHEUS IS THE SILENT CALCULATING ONE, AND VIOLET IS THE ENERGETIC ONE. COMPLETE OPPOSITES. _**

**_I'M AWARE THIS CHAPTER AND THE 6TH CHAPTER FOR INTRUDER AREN'T VERY GOOD, BUT I'M JUST GETTING BACK INTO WRITING AND I'M STILL TRYING. ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT._**


End file.
